Blood of Your Blood
by BloodOfTheFae
Summary: Ministry's new idea is to introduce student's into muggle society to learn to use there magic without notice, if only it were that easy, thrown with people they dispise most, can they get over there fears to overcome a bigger problem, the dark lords risin


EEP a new story, ok I don't own HP sadly I don't, wish I did, that would rock, o well, have fun. Please review on true opinions on what I could improve. Enjoy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT!" Hermione yelled over the phone. The Dursley's had been pretty lenient with Harry this summer, especially after the events of last summer. Harry was holding his O.W.L.'s, his booklist, and a extra letting in his hands.  
  
"Apparently its true. I don't want to play exchange student!" Harry snapped over the fun. Dudley seemed to be leaning in as to hear more from the conversation. Harry turned to face him and Dudley pulled away pretending to be interested in his lunch. Harry grumbled turning back to the phone.  
  
"So where is the ministry sending you im in…. Providence." Harmione sighed. Harry grumbled looking at the parchment in his hands.  
  
"Ill be staying with the Dewinter family in Tiverton." He grumbled.  
  
"And Ron?" Hermione asked nervously. They had never been separated like this. All there homework and assignments still had to be done, but without the muggle's noticing. A bit of real world shocker for the students.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't heard from him."  
  
"WHERE!" Harry almost spit up butter beer as they sat in the leaky cauldron on Diagon Alley. They were leaving tomorrow, they wouldn't see each other till first quarter ended. He and Hermione were headed to Boston before they switched ways.  
  
"Germany o'l mate." Fred tried not to laugh. "To Weisedesblade University under the care of the Elien's."  
  
"Ouch, sounds like a ruff school." Hermione winced. Harry sighed patting Ron's shoulder. Ron looked pale.  
  
"So one term, with you all, ill send a owl every few days."  
  
"By night, if were caught, well…." Hermione's voice drifted.  
  
Hermione looked up at the old Victorian house. It was truly beautiful, nothing like the housing in England. She stood before it's wrought iron fence and smiled. This was the nicer side of Providence. Green lawns, fall flowers scents lingered on the hot air. The lawn was full of tree's, cheery trees, peach tree's weeping willow's, all crammed into it's yard. It had flowers all around it, around the tree root's, wildflowers sprung up around the fencing. The house itself was a deep cherry red with white trim. Vine's with beautiful golden flower's climbed the side's and wrapped around windows beautifully like someone had put them there. She opened the front gate of the iron fence and stopped. A cat lay on a rocking chair sleeping. It yawned and looked at them. It was a Siamese but with a very dark coat. Crockedshanks hissed low at the cat. It just seemed to stare at them with glacier blue eyes before rising. It turned tail and jumped threw the open window, smirking almost. The front door opened and a woman stepped out. She tipped her head as soft blond hair pooled out. She smiled.  
  
"My names Rachiel, Rachiel Tevaras, come in and be welcomed." She smiled as if she knew more then she let on. She turned and was followed by Hermione inside.  
  
Harry tensed as his driver shifted the clutch again and whipped down the road. The car raced down the highway to fast for Harry's comfort.  
  
"Oi, Haben Sie den Jungen aufgehoben?" a voice said from what seemed a cell phone walkie talky like thing. The driver grumbled but picked up the phone  
  
"Yes, im on my way now, and rach, how bout Wes?"  
  
"Fetched, Wes also has another, Your kin." She said softly. The car sped up faster. "The fates have shifted, wait till the New Year."  
  
"Fine. Well see you all hollows eve." She hunt up and turned the car rapidly. Harry swore it was going to flip as they took a exit marked Tiverton.  
  
Ron groaned as he and Malfoy looked at the old stone house on campus grounds. Two men were outside. Ron watched them as they came together swords clashing. One towered at 6'4" build, short blond spiked hair and go- te. He wore black slipper like boots and tied baggy pants, no shirt. The other wore a sleeveless duster that touched the ground. It was black and he wore only white loose pants and boots under it. He was a nice build and have a chiseled face, white blond hair fell down his back in a low ponytail. A woman rushed out as they separated and shot them a look. They sighted turning to the boys. She was holding a two-year-old girl and smiled.  
  
"Im Lily Dewinter, come in and be welcomed." She beamed.  
  
"I haven't heard from Ron." Hermione said over the phone. "Maybe…"  
  
"No! Ron's fine, I know it. Besides how's providence."  
  
"Beautiful. They took me to the sea to watch the sun set; we went sailing and saw the sights. She says she has a meeting in upper Boston area in a week and she'll take me to Boston and Salem for a couple days. How about you."  
  
"Can you say stuck? Horse farm, I mean they seam different though. Remember when we transfigured mice to lizards, they had almost a blur to them, same with the horses. The girl Nikki looks so familiar, Courtney to. I swear im so serious, ive seen her and those eyes before. Her friends all hush around me when I come in and there talking.  
  
"Pick up anything, maybe they just think your cute." She stifled a giggle.  
  
"Bit's, Fae are frightened, they fear the bloodbath and the darkness that's inevitable. Thinks like that. They're bringing me to Salem before my trip ends. Courtney said it was just a tribute to how stupid the English are, then everyone smacked her. But there's one door I cant get int.."  
  
"Harry…." Hermione let out a long sigh.  
  
"What, I just…."  
  
"Relax, you do any of your homework yet?"  
  
"No ive been…"  
  
"Get at least some done will you. At night, or well they work. Listen I have to go, were going to dinner." With that Hermione hung up.  
  
"SO who's that, your girlfriend?" a cold voice chuckled behind Harry. He sighed; she was always there at the wrong time. Now that he looked at her she reminded him of Draco. Pale blond hair, bright blue eyes, fair skin, a sneering grin. She wore a black tank top with what seemed elaborate squire armguards. She had black leather pants on to. Her name, Courtney Dewinter.  
  
"NO!" Harry snapped at her. She just laughed.  
  
"Touchy touchy Potter." She grinned then seamed to frump. "Shimata!"  
  
"What."  
  
"She's always ruins my…"  
  
"Courtney those damn…damn demons of yours keep scaring the stable hands. John just quit!" Sarah came running in slamming the mail on the table. "You manage them, what would elder say to your you…"She stopped. "inbreeding horse breeds." She covered and sighted. Her hair was short red with blond and pink highlights flipped out. Well-rounded body, thin defined face, green eyes.  
  
"She would say different times need different attributes. I have been working on these horses for different times!" Courtney yelled after they both stormed off out end doors. Nikki stood in the back kitchen door shaking her head.  
  
"Oi." Nikki said, her eyes were filled with fear and laughter as she stood in the kitchen doorway leading to the backyard. He pitted her for having to deal with both of them all the time.  
  
PWEASE review lol……… huggles to all who review, and to my muse…. Hawks that took nest up in the tree over my window, still unnamed, any thoughts? 


End file.
